The Trumpet of the Swan
| starring = Jason Alexander Mary Steenburgen Reese Witherspoon Seth Green Carol Burnett Joe Mantegna Dee Bradley Baker | music = Marcus Miller | editing = Joe Campana | studio = RichCrest Animation Studios | distributor = TriStar Pictures Nest Family Entertainment | released = | runtime = 75 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $102,202 }} 'The Trumpet of the Swan' is a 2001 animated film produced by RichCrest Animation Studios, directed by Richard Rich, and distributed by TriStar Pictures, being TriStar's first animated film since 1988's ''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. Plot Based on E. B. White's popular children's book of the same name, it tells the story of a young Trumpeter Swan who is born with muteness and is vying for the attention of a beautiful pen. He overcomes this by learning to play the trumpet. Cast * Jason Alexander as Father * Mary Steenburgen as Mother * Reese Witherspoon as Serena * Seth Green as Boyd * Carol Burnett as Mrs. Hammerbotham * Joe Mantegna as Monty * Sam Gifaldi as Sam Beaver * Dee Baker as Louie * Melissa Disney as Billie * Kath Soucie as Serena (cygnet) / Paramedic / Newscaster * E.G. Daily as Ella * Pamela Segall Adlon as A.G. Skinner * Steve Vinovich as Maurice / Roger * Gary Anthony Williams as Sweets * Corey Burton as Senator * Michael Winslow as Chief * David Jeremiah as Squirrel/Hawk * Julie Nathanson as Felicity * Dana Daurey as Apathy * Michael Kostroff as Waiter * Lee Magnuson as Clerk * Steve Franken as Bud * Norman Parker as Policeman * Jack Angel as Justice of the Geese Release Critical reception It was not well received by critics. Many stated the animation was poor, that the charm of the original book was lost, the characters were dull, the casting did not match, the songs were unmemorable and that the character design was awful. But the most common criticism of the film version was that it did not follow the original story well; this disappointed many fans of the book. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film scored a 15% 'Rotten' rating. Box office It failed to get an audience at the box office, for two reasons, a small limited release, and the release of Shrek the following week would cause the film to lose most of its audience. By the end of its run, the film grossed a mere $102,202. Awards and nominations In 2001, it was nominated by the Casting Society of America for best voice-casting in an animated film, but lost the award to Disney's The Emperor's New Groove. It is notable, however, that an independent animated film would be able to win such a nomination. It was the last film based on a book by E. B. White until 2006's Charlotte's Web. Trivia * In early trailers for the film, the character "Louie" was spelled "Louis" and pronounced as "Lewis". * Animation Birds movie was the last theatrical film to be Rated G by the MPAA * This is also released by TriStar Pictures was the last theatrical film to be Rated G by the MPAA * This was the second film not to composed by Lex de Azevedo and Julie de Azevedo because while the movie for the music composer for Lex and Julie are busy working on the tv direct to video series for Animated Stories from the New Testament. So they had Marcus Miller work on the score and the songs for the movie. (not counting The King and I). * Louie's Father about to fly and crash to the music store he says "Here I Go" but not the tv version aired on PBS Sprout. References External links * * * Category:2001 films Category:2001 animated films Category:American fantasy films Category:American animated films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Richard Rich Category:American independent films Category:TriStar Pictures animated films Category:TriStar Pictures films Category:Films based on children's books Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Films rated G Category:Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment